


Hot & Fresh

by c0smic_angst



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But I didn't order any pizza, F/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, pale vibes from burn this, pizza delivery, the smut awakens, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0smic_angst/pseuds/c0smic_angst
Summary: Rey has had another long day of work. She’s just looking forward to some take-out food, but she may get more than she bargained for…





	1. Something that Tastes Good

_knock knock knock_

 

Rey sat up from her bed startled.

 

Who the fuck was knocking at her door?

 

She had just ordered dumplings about 10 minutes prior but this was way too quick to be that. Besides, she never made deliveries come all the way up to her apartment on the 6th floor. She usually just met them in the lobby.

 

_knock knock knock_

 

Rey leapt up, realizing regardless of who it was she shouldn’t keep them waiting.

 

_knock_ -

 

Rey swung open the door with a “Sorry-“ that died on her tongue as she stared at the man in front of her. He was built like an absolute brick house. His body completely blocked the door frame.

 

“Pizza delivery.” he declared. He gazed down at her, scrutinizing her and clenching his jaw as his eyes raked over her from head to toe.

 

“Uhhh…” Rey had completely lost the ability to speak. Or think. What was a pizza again?

 

Pizza man raised one of his eyebrows, and repeated in a gravely voice, “Pizza. Delivery.”

 

Holy shit. This wasn’t just any pizza man either. This was Rey’s ‘mean mystery man’ as her best friend Rose had dubbed him.

 

Every Tuesday and Thursday on her way home from her full time job, Rey stopped in a local pizzeria around 7pm to snag a slice. She could usually get an extra one for free as long as Chewie was making the pies then. It was only a block and a half away from her apartment, so the convenience between distance and price roped Rey into a habit of picking up dinner there often.

 

She’d probably go more frequently if not for the fact that she had a second job at a diner that she often had to work nights at in order to cover the tragic cost of her rent.

 

‘Mean mystery man’ also appeared to frequent the pizzeria. He was always there when Rey stopped in. As a fellow regular Rey assumed she could maybe make some small talk with him after the fifth or sixth time seeing him there. He apparently wanted no part in that however.

 

She’d typically pop up to the counter and greet Chewie with a smile, order her slices, ask how he’d been. ‘Mean mystery man’ would typically already be lingering by the counter, jotting notes down on a scrap piece of paper, or yelling at some poor soul on the other end of his cell phone.

 

When he wasn’t doing either of those things, Rey would try to catch his eye, acknowledge him, smile, at least try to get him to acknowledge her, but often to no avail. A few times she would try to include him in the light conversation she was having with Chewie but the most he ever responded was a few grunts or a scoff here and there.

 

It should have bothered her more. She wasn’t one to put up with disrespectful people. The bare minimum was literally acknowledging another human’s existence and this asshole couldn’t even manage that. Yet over the course of several weeks, maybe even months by now, here she was, begrudgingly pining over him.

 

She couldn’t explain it really. He was ferocious in everything he did. Like a hurricane he would burst in and out of the room. He was always yelling at someone on the phone. But the energy of it all excited Rey. It was different. It intrigued her.

 

He represented some unknowable force that dragged her back to a shitty pizzeria week after week, just to see him again. She thought he was attractive, yes yes. He was so large for starters. She’d watch him grip a pen when he scribbled notes down on a paper. It made the pen look abnormally tiny. His hair was that of a fallen greek god’s. It somehow always looked perfect even amidst his angered flurrying about. She wanted to run her hands through it.

 

Apparently she was pining over him enough that she had Rose meet her to pick up a pizza together one Thursday evening just so they could evaluate the situation together. Rose couldn’t even wait to leave the pizzeria to give her reaction, texting Rey several messages that contained nothing but “jfklsdjflkdsajfsdoilfja;kl omfgggg bb is that HIM fkdsjf;klsadjf jdflkasjfk;las ommmggghdjfas;ldkjfl;”

 

Rey had to bite her tongue to the point she was pretty sure she drew blood just to contain her laughter as well as the creeping blush on her face. When Chewie finally placed their box of pizza stamped with a big “HOT AND FRESH” logo on the counter she had to clear her throat but her “Thank you!” still came out a bit choked.

 

“No fucking wonder all you eat is this shitty pizza, you’re just holding out for a taste of your mean mystery man!!!” Rose teased her the entire way back to Rey’s apartment. Which she still had the door open to, staring at the very man before her.

 

“B-But…I didn’t order any…” Rey gathered herself quickly. “But I didn’t order any pizza.” Yes good. A complete sentence. Good job Rey.

 

The man looked over her shoulder into her apartment apparently not listening to her before gazing back down at her with a smirk.

 

“Look I’m just trying to do the job I was asked to do. Can I drop this off or what?”

 

“Uh... yeah?” The smirk had caught her off guard. She hadn’t seen it since she once spilled a Dr. Pepper all over herself when she overflowed her cup at the fountain soda machine in the pizzeria while she had distractedly been staring at him across the shop.

 

The man proceeded to move forward, pizza outstretched, at which point Rey just stepped back instead of taking the damn pizza. Idiot!

 

He halted before the smirk appeared again and then proceeded to walk right into her apartment.

 

He was WALKING INTO HER APARTMENT.

 

Rey was at a loss. What the fuck was wrong with her brain? She had just let a stranger into her apartment! Her apartment in which she was alone as all of her roommates were out for the night! Get it together woman!

 

But she guessed he wasn’t a total stranger right? She had seen him plenty. She just knew nothing about him other than an angry disposition and apparent dislike of herself.

 

Rey promptly cleared her head and her throat, attempting to put on a bolder tone remarking, “Do you deliver all your pizza’s right to the dinner table?”

 

The man slowly placed the delivery on the table, before turning about to face her. “Just you.” His smirk was gone and he was staring at her with such intensity that she thought she might actually just melt into a puddle and soak into the rug she was standing on.

 

What the _hell_ was going on???

 

“Sir I think you’ve made a mistake-“ She tried to gather herself. Regardless of whatever the fuck she was feeling and seeing right now, it was not like her to just accept a pizza that clearly wasn’t meant for her, nor did she tend to let strange men into her apartment for god’s sake.

 

“Sir? Do you call all your delivery men Sir?” he sneered in a playful tone.

 

“I just think anyone should be treated with respect.” Rey bit out a bit angrier than she actually felt, but she figured this was her defense mechanism for having said what she said and no explanation or rationale known to her. Not that she would share it with him if he knew...

 

He quirked an eyebrow as his eyes traveled over Rey from head to toe again.

 

This entire encounter felt like it had been going on for an hour at this point, which Rey knew to be ridiculous, but she also didn’t understand why he was still here.

 

“Look this seriously isn’t my pizza-“

 

“Well it’s here now so why don’t you just enjoy it.” he gestured to the box that practically took up the entire tiny kitchen table. Next to pizza man the table looked ridiculous, like a child’s play set or something. Rey wanted to see him sit in one of those chairs and—shit did he say something again?

 

He’s looking at her with that quirked eyebrow, waiting, like he just asked her another question. Which she totally didn’t hear. Because she was thinking about how her tiny chairs and his big-

 

“Sorry what?”

 

Pizza man sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He looked somewhat exasperated, like he was biting back from saying something given the way he worked his jaw as he paused for a moment. When his eyes returned to her, they were hardened. Why was this delivery dude so fucking intense?

 

“I’m _trying_ to be nice.” he gestured wildly back to the pizza behind him, at which point Rey finally took the time to look at and noticed the large “HOT AND FRESH” logo on the box.

 

“You didn’t come by today and Chewie was real concerned about it, and I couldn’t have him leaving his shift because apparently no one else in this neighborhood can roll out some fucking shitty pizza dough so I told him I’d bring this by.” He ended his rambling with a huff, and roughly shoved up his sleeve to check his watch, like he couldn’t believe he had to just speak to her for more than 4 seconds.

 

He looked back at her and sighed when he saw Rey only appeared to look more confused. “Look you’ve been our longest regular, we value your patronage or whatever so-“

 

“We?” Rey stopped him, the word flying out of her mouth before she really thought to think about his words.

 

“Yeah _we_ , I own the pizzeria, Chewie makes the pies, he likes you, you buy at least a slice a week if Chewie can remember to fucking charge you for it-“

 

“You own it?”

 

He scowled at Rey “Yeah why the fuck else do you think I’d hang out in that junky dive every day?”

 

“It’s not junky…” she muttered.

 

“What?”

 

“Every day huh? I thought you were only hanging out there on the times I came in to see me.” Rey’s sarcasm didn’t seem to amuse him like she thought it would and hence lost the small amount of bold energy she thought she had mustered.

 

He stepped forward until he was close enough he had to look down to meet her eyes.

 

“I don’t have any cash to pay you.” Rey said, her chin tipped up to look at him towering over her.

 

He seemed like he wanted to say something, but then just nodded before stepping around her in an apparent move to leave.

 

“You could stay and have a slice.”

 

He stopped but didn’t turn around. “I have to get back and make sure-“

 

“I just feel bad being unable to pay you for the pizza, let alone coming all this way. You could stay and have a slice, maybe tell me your name?”

 

He scoffed before turning around and appraising her, his face clearly unsure if she were joking or not.

 

Rey nodded in earnest, looking back at the pizza and then to him again.

 

“I don’t really want pizza. Doesn’t even taste good.”

 

Rey let out a single laugh. Who owns a pizzeria but doesn’t like pizza? She took a deep breath. “What do you want then?”

 

“Something that tastes good.”

 

Rey bit her lip in attempt not to die. His voice was low but steady. His eyes bore into hers. Was this going where she thought it was going? Rey didn’t normally do the sort of things like-

 

“What are you thinking about?” he seemed to see right through her contemplation and minor panic.

 

She didn’t want him to go, but she didn’t know how to do this, if this was even happening.

 

“I was just thinking I don’t have anything as hot and fresh as the pizza you already brought.”

 

That seemed direct enough. He could run with this or laugh at her and leave.

 

“Hmmm.”

 

His eyes drifted down to her feet. As they started their journey back up to her eyes, he slowly started walking forward.


	2. Supreme Pizza Lord

He stopped a few paces from her when his eyes finally met hers.

 

He was so serious and rather intimidating. He looked like he wanted to devour her.

 

Rey could feel her breathing already failing to maintain a steady rhythm. Shit.

 

"My name's Rey." she held out her hand, needing to break the heavy silence before her beating heart exploded out of her chest or brain short circuited completely.

 

His eyes flicked down to her hand before he slowly raised his own to grasp hers. 

 

His hand was warm and impossibly huge compared to her own. His fingers were practically wrapped around her wrist. She liked the way it felt. A lot.

 

"Kylo." he responded in a measured tone.

 

"Kylo." she repeated

 

"Hmm..I kind of liked when you called me _sir_ better."

 

Rey subconsciously bit her lip. Oh shit.

 

He was smirking and then sighed, eyes drifting back to the kitchen table.

 

"Do tell me how you manage to eat this much shitty pizza multiple times a week." he said as he loudly dragged out one the chairs form the kitchen table and sitting down to face her instead of the table. His long legs spread ridiculously far apart, opened as he leaned back and cocked his head to the side.

 

His fingers lazily drummed on the table as he waited for Rey to answer.

 

"Well, it's affordable and it's warm." 

 

"Indeed it is... I can't help but feel that maybe you deserve something better."

 

"Why? Because I'm your favorite customer?"

 

"Something like that." his voice was barely above a whisper. "Why didn't you come today?"

 

The fact that he may actually care about why she didn't show up sent a thrill of excitement through Rey.

 

"I had to cover somebody's shift at the diner over on 14th Street, so I had to head right there after my other job."

 

Kylo frowned. "You work two jobs and still eat this shitty pizza?"

 

The audacity! Rey scoffed. "If you're just here to throw insults at me you really don't need to stay."

 

He raised an eyebrow, apparently surprised by her. This only really made Rey more angry.

 

"You're really quite rude you know!" 

 

"Oh do continue." he mocked.

 

"Not all of us are privileged enough to own a fucking pizzeria and feel entitled enough to yell at people on the phone all day and treat even your loyal customers with disrespect!" 

 

At this he stood up, clearly irritated with her words if not her tone.

 

"I only yell at people when I have to, when they deserve it, because they're idiots. If I didn't do my job the way I do, you wouldn't be fed several nights a week you know."

 

Rey barked out a laugh now. "Are you suggesting that if not for you I wouldn't eat?! How fucking audacious. I take care of myself all on my own-"

 

Kylo groaned, wiping his hands down his face in exasperation. "Jesus fucking Christ I literally just was trying to be nice and bring you food because I was worried and this is how-"

 

"Oh do you want me to get on my knees and bow to you? Oh thank you supreme pizza lord for your humble act of generosity."

 

She wasn't sure when they had become so close that her accusing finger was now jabbing him in the chest as they argued.

 

He seemed to recognizing this around the same time and swiftly caught her wrist tightly. 

 

They both stood motionless staring at each other. 

 

Neither could be sure who leaned forward first, but all too sudden their lips crashed against each other with just as much wild fury as their bickering. 

 

His mouth was hot and aggressive as he kissed her. Both of Rey's hands immediately clutched onto his thick head of hair as she held on for dear life.

 

He moaned when she swiped her tongue across his bottom lip, leaving her to gasp for air so she could actually catch a breath.

 

"Is this- fuck Rey. Is this ok?" he was panting. 

 

She leaned back to look into his eyes. "Is what ok?"

 

He took a few deep breaths, his fingers flexing on her waist where he was still holding onto her tightly.

 

"I want you. Is that ok?"

 

She managed to wait two whole seconds before nodding frantically.

 

"I want to keep going. But you need to tell me if you want me to stop. Is that ok?"

 

She nodded again, at which point his hand held her chin stopping her movement.

 

"Use your words Rey."

 

"Yes."

 

"Yes what?"

 

"I want to keep going too."

 

He let go of her chin, brushing her hair out of her face and behind her ears before dropping his hand and taking a step back.

 

Kylo sat down on the chair again, legs spread open and crooked one finger at Rey beckoning her forward. 

 

"Come here."

 

Rey slowly moved towards him until he patted his right thigh.

 

She smirked and he responded with a similar look as she straddled his legs and sat down on his lap facing him.

 

Kylo leaned forward and began kissing her neck as his left hand held her back and his right slipped up under her shirt.

 

Rey was once again breathless in seconds, her hands back where they belonged in his hair as her head tilted back and eyes slipped shut.

 

"Take this off." Kylo grunted but ended up pulling her shirt off himself anyway. 

 

As he kissed down her neck to her breasts, Rey didn't have half a mind to be the slightest bit concerned with whatever bra she had haphazardly put on while getting dressed this morning.

 

None of it mattered. She just didn't want him to stop.

 

She was getting impatient, slightly shifting her body on his lap until she felt his impressively long length through his pants, which appeared to already be hard.

 

When she moaned he chuckled and ran his hands up to hold her face while he leaned back admiring her.

 

"Eager are we?" his voice barely above a whisper.

 

"I want you. All of you." Rey leaned her forehead down until it was pressed against his, their noses just barely touching.

 

"Fuck." he groaned.

 

Without further ado Kylo hoisted Rey up as she latched her arms around his neck without question. He carried her the few steps over to the couch where he deposited her not too roughly. She sat breathing heavily, looking up at him as his hands gripped the back of the couch behind her. 

 

He began kissing her again, this time a bit slower, a bit deeper. 

 

The change in pace was just enough to allow Rey to remember what was happening and how as badly as she wanted it, she also didn't want to fuck this up. 

 

She wasn't a virgin per se... but it had certainly been a while since she'd even made out with someone, let alone do anything else. She'd also only had sex a handful of times.

 

That didn't mean she wasn't ready and didn't want this. But she also would by lying if she didn't admit she wasn't a bit scared.

 

Kylo again seemed to feel how hard she was thinking and pulled his lips off of hers, kissing her forehead, her cheeks, and the corners of her eyes.

 

"Shhh. Don't be afraid. I feel it too."

 

Rey let out a breath she didn't realizing she was holding and looked up at him.

 

Kylo slowly slid down until he was on his knees before her.

 

With his impressive height he managed to still be almost eye level with Rey who was still seated on the couch.

 

He ran his hands up her legs, his fingers coming to stop just at the button and zipper of her jeans.

 

"Is this ok still?" he asked as he started to unbutton them.

 

"Yes."

 

He pulled off her jeans, tossing them to the side before looking back at her.

 

Rey was unable to contain herself as soon as he started stroking her stomach and reaching down to rub lazy circles over her underwear. 

 

"Look at me, Rey." 

 

She looked down at the man before her. Somehow despite his position below her, kneeling on the floor, his eyes held a power over her that she was unable to disobey.

 

"Look at you. I've barely touched you and you're this needy."

 

Rey tried to contain herself but knew her sharp breathing was turning borderline whiney. Fuck it.

 

"Please... Please touch me." Did this count as begging?

 

"Hmmm... so polite now aren't you? Now that you want me? You need me?"

 

She rolled her eyes. "I needed you earlier too." Rey wanted to sound irritated but knew her voice just sounded thick with lust.

 

"I know. That's why I came here." He kept his one hand rubbing circles over her underwear while the other traced back and forth under the waistband. 

 

Rey let out a rather audible moan when Kylo hooked a finger on her panties to draw them aside and press his fingers directly to her flesh for the first time.

 

"Shhh... I'm going to take care of you." he murmured as he gazed at his own hands spreading her folds.

 

God she was so wet. Possibly wetter than she could ever remember. 

 

This was of course not lost on Kylo, who appeared mesmerized by the sight before him.

 

"Is this all for me?"

 

"Yes... it's for you. Only you."

 

"Mmm _thats_ my good girl." 

 

As if this wasn't obscene enough, he raised the fingers that had been slowly rubbing at her clit up to his face. She watched, mouth open as he proceeded to suck his fingers clean, smirking before returning them to her body.

 

"Please-" she all but choked out.

 

"Please what, Rey? Use your words remember?"

 

Unfortunately he chose this moment to push one of his long digits inside of her, rendering all functions of her brain useless.

 

"Have you thought about this before?" He inquired in an octave somehow lower than he had already been speaking.

 

"Don't think I haven't noticed you staring. You're really not discrete. Especially when you brought your little friend by." 

 

When he added a second finger and began pumping them quicker into her, Rey threw all mercy out the window.

 

"Yes... That's why I spilled soda all over myself... I got... distracted. _oh-_ I got distracted wondering what your fingers would feel like.. what they would feel like stuffed inside my tight pussy-"

 

Rey was glad she mustered the will power to look Kylo in the face when she said that. She'd never forget the way his typically sharp jaw dropped lazily and his eyes blinked rapidly in shock. 

 

He quickly composed himself, thrusting his fingers into her harder, visibly clenching his jaw as he shook his head slowly side to side.

 

"Oh my. It all makes sense now. I knew you were putting on a little act."

 

"Ah-An act?"

 

"Oh yes. You act all innocent and sweet, charming poor Chewie into giving you free slices of pizza. Meanwhile you're really just coming in to fantasize about me fucking you. Is that right?"

 

Rey arched her back, attempting to seek some relief. "Yeah... that's about right... Do you.. like that?"

 

Kylo let out a single laugh. "Yeah I fucking like that." 

 

Rey wasn't going to last that much longer. She slapped a hand over her mouth in an attempt to muffle her moans.

 

Kylo grabbed her wrist with his free hand and pulled it away. 

 

"Oh absolutely not. I want to fucking hear you Rey. I want to see and hear you fall apart right now. You can't hind behind some little innocence act for me. You don't want to do that. Let me see you baby. Let me hear you."

 

As if that wasn't enough to push her over the edge, he added with a whisper this time "Yes baby. Let go. Let go and say my name when you cum for me."

 

Well here lie Rey. Rest in fucking peace.

 

Two of his fingers continued to pump in and out of her at a punishing pace, while he bent his head down to lick and suck at her clit.

 

When she came she was such a mess she only managed to softly gasp "Kylo-" before she shattered to pieces in his arms. 

 

Eventually she came to, and found Kylo's head resting on her thigh as both his thumbs rubbed circles into her hips where he held her. He was staring up at her with his eyebrows pulled down together as if he was contemplating something.

 

She took a deep breath and he raised his head. His hair was a mess between him apparently working up a bit of a sweat and her frantic pulling at it. 

 

He stiffly pushed himself up off the floor and walked over to the kitchen. She heard him rummage around in one of the cabinets and the slow run of her sink.

 

He was back before she had time to ask him what he was doing. He held a cup of water in his hand.

 

Kylo sat down on the couch next to her and held the cup up to her lips. When she went to take it from him he pulled it away so she dropped her hand.

 

He held it back up to her lips slowly tipping it.

 

"Drink." he murmured.

 

She obeyed.

 

"All of it."

 

Their eyes never broke contact as she downed the full cup of water.

 

When she finished it, Kylo slowly pulled it away from her and gave a quiet " _Good girl_." at which Rey blushed.

 

The man had just had his fingers and face buried in her cunt and here she was blushing at his words. 

 

When he appeared to be getting up again, Rey instinctively reached for his arm, silently begging him not to go yet.

 

He stopped and looked back at her with a raised eyebrow, then proceeded to continue leaning forward to place the cup on the side table next to the couch.

 

Kylo leaned back and smirked looking at Rey's hand on his arm again.

 

"Oh don't worry sweetheart... We're not done yet."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this, I love you to the forest moon of Endor and back again!!  
> Again, this is my first fic and I was overwhelmed by all the feedback I received last time, so please continue it. I have a praise kink and will be motivated by your affection to write more..  
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> hi bbs this is my 1st attempt at writing a fic...
> 
> I can't imagine anyone will actually read this but if you do please leave any suggestions :)
> 
> may the force be with u <3


End file.
